


Roméo et Juliette

by grayscale



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Even brighter than the sun, Fu thinks, is the way Kishi's face lights up every time he smiles.</i> Set in an alternate 1700s France (please see the author's note!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roméo et Juliette

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my personal King & Queen & Joker-verse, which, in case it isn't obvious, is based loosely on the premise of Sexy Zone's _King & Queen & Joker_ PV. It's set in an alternate 1700s France where gender and societal roles aren't really linked, so you can have a male Queen or, for example, a female knight or something. It's probably crazily historically innacurate, so I'm sorry about that… Written for shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)!

Even brighter than the sun, Fu thinks, is the way Kishi's face lights up every time he smiles. There's a lot of things Fu likes about Kishi (well, pretty much everything, actually), like his amazing dancing abilities and his pretty eyes and his adorable naiveté and innocence, but his smile is the thing that makes Fu feel like he's out of breath, the thing that makes him feel like he's falling over and over again. It's certainly the thing that won Fu over from the start, and what wins his heart every time, no matter how many times they meet. 

It's sort of a problem, actually, just how much of an impact Kishi's smile has on him, considering that the moment Kishi comes even into his peripheral vision, Fu becomes completely incapable of doing anything besides admiring Kishi's beauty. And as luck would have it (perhaps bad luck, considering the situation, but Fu can't see it as anything but good, because nothing about seeing Kishi can be bad, ever), it's always during Fu's morning training in the garden, which happens to be right beneath Kishi's window, that Kishi comes out onto his balcony to read a book. Fu isn't sure why this suddenly became routine a few months back; Kishi is a personal attendant to Queen Shori himself, and so most of what he does on a daily basis is a complete mystery to a lowly squire like Fu, but he isn't exactly complaining. It's rare that he ever gets to catch a glimpse of Kishi no matter how hard he's tried ever since he first happened to see him passing through the halls in the palace, and so whatever has caused Kishi to move his morning reading out onto the balcony at a time when Fu can see it, Fu is praying to God that it stays that way. 

Of course, watching Kishi on the balcony is basically mutually exclusive with focusing on training, and so ever since Kishi had started coming onto the balcony in the mornings, Fu's plummeted down probably to the very bottom of the list in terms of the instructor's favourites, but despite the fact that he gets chastised daily now for his failure to pay attention, he really can't bring himself to care. He's always been better at fencing than most of the others, anyway, better at moving his body, really, than most of the other kids his age, and when he has several more lessons waiting for him after the morning lesson, he doesn't think that the importance of his studies could possibly outweigh Kishi-watching. 

Still, whether he likes it or not, he is supposed to be in class, and so he can't literally stand watching Kishi with no regard to anything around him, something that becomes harder and harder to endure with each passing day. Kishi is just so… there, and so beautiful, and so radiant that it's like the sun shining in Fu's eyes, preventing him from focusing… only, even if Kishi were to hurt his eyes to look at, Fu knows he wouldn't be able to look away. But the impending danger of his classmates stabbing him in the back, even with a cork-tipped rapier, is enough to keep him from spending the whole hour admiring Kishi's lovely features, and finally, Fu thinks, he's not going to be able to make it through another day unless he finds some way to watch, even just once, without interruption. 

And so he comes up with a plan. It's not exactly the most ingenious plan he's ever heard of, but his morning fencing instructor isn't exactly the sharpest sword in the royal armed forces, either, and so Fu is confident that, at least once, he can make it work. It's a little less believable since he's one of the top fencers in the class for an unimpressive classmate's offense to send Fu's rapier flying across the garden and into the bushes, but since he's managed to culminate such a negative view of himself recently for the instructor, it seems to fly under the radar as he rubs the back of his neck embarrassedly and apologizes before running off to "fetch it." Of course, as soon as he's out of visibility to the rest of the class, his rapier is the last thing on his mind as he tries to find a spot with the perfect view. 

It's not too hard; Kishi seems to be just as unfocused as Fu, and has set aside his book, instead leaning over the edge of balcony railing and staring into the distance, his wide, beautiful eyes full of some sort of emotion that Fu can't understand but knows is the most meaningful thing he's seen in his life. He's resting his face in his hands, his cheeks braced between long, slender gloved fingers on one side and his handkerchief on the other, and god, Fu thinks, if only it could be his hand in that glove just for one second, if only he could feel what it was like to be pressed so close to Kishi's cheek… Of course, it's basically impossible for Fu to even come close to touching Kishi, especially at this stage of his life, but… well, for now, he can't help but daydream, and it's not really hurting anyone, right? It's not his fault Kishi is so wonderful, not his fault that he can't help envisioning what it would be like to hold Kishi's hand, to touch his back ever so lightly in the midst of a dance at a royal ball, or to meet him secretly in the garden at night, to exchange love letters or even kisses… 

The thought is practically too perfect to bear, but Fu is suddenly torn from his daydream a moment later when movement from above catches his attention, and he barely comes back to his senses fast enough to see a flash of white before his eyes, his hand moving out to catch it with faster reflexes than his brain can process. It seems like everything sinks in in a delayed reaction as he stares at the thing in his hand, a piece of white silk with pink flowers embroidered around the edges, for a whole minute before he realizes that Kishi has dropped his handkerchief, and Fu is now holding in his hand what had only a moment ago been pressed against Kishi's bare skin. 

It's enough to knock the breath out of Fu, but somehow, his instincts remind him that there's something more important than the handkerchief here, and he looks up to see Kishi staring back down at him, a concerned expression across his pretty features. Fu feels as if his heart is beating out of his chest; he's not sure that Kishi has ever really even looked at him before, and now, somehow, by some act of God, they're both here, together, alone in this moment shared between the two of them. He doesn't know what to do; it's not exactly as if he can go into the Queen's private rooms to return the handkerchief, but Kishi is far too high up for Fu to reach him now, and so he helplessly looks up at Kishi, unsure of what to do, holding the handkerchief up to him despite the distance. 

Kishi blinks back at him for a moment, reaching out for the handkerchief almost as if he thinks that he'll be able to reach, and it's only after he adjusts himself to lean his whole torso over the railing of the balcony that Fu realizes that he actually thinks he _can_. Panic rises in him as Kishi wobbles precariously over the edge of the balcony, and, "Watch out!!" he finds himself calling, despite the fact that that absolutely is not a tone he should be taking with someone of Kishi's social stature. 

But Kishi only widens his eyes, a look of shock coming across his features as he wobbles and then pushes back off the railing, seemingly managing to find his balance again safely on the balcony. Fu breaths a shaky sigh of relief, but his eyes are still fixed on Kishi, hoping that somehow, in trying to save Kishi from an untimely end, he hasn't ruined his chances entirely. 

But Kishi is smiling at him now, smiling right at him, _for_ him, and Fu feels like his heart has stopped beating as he gazes up in utter reverence of his sun, the center of his universe. They look back at one another for a long moment; Fu could never find it in himself to look away, not when he's the center of Kishi's attention, but then, too soon, there's some sort of call from inside the palace, and Kishi glances over his shoulder, apparently being beckoned. He turns to go, and Fu's heart falls; he doesn't want this to be over, not so soon, but then suddenly, he reappears again, glancing both ways nervously before looking down at Fu again. He flashes Fu another smile, and Fu isn't sure if he's dreaming, if he's died and gone to heaven, because then, Kishi is blowing him a kiss, _a kiss_ , before turning again and going inside, finalized by the sound of the door locking behind him. 

At Kishi's departure, Fu's legs suddenly feel like they're made of gelatin, and he falls to sit on a large rock behind him, starting at the space where Kishi had been only a moment ago. He can't believe what's just happened, feels like he must be dreaming, but when he goes to pinch himself just to be sure, he realizes that his hand is already occupied with Kishi's handkerchief, solid and definitely real against Fu's fingers. Which means that everything that just happened… really had just happened. Which means that Kishi not only knows who Fu is but actually seems to like him, really _like_ him. 

By the time Fu makes it back to fencing practice, the lesson is almost done, and his cover is completely blown by how long it's taken him to get back. He gets chewed out by the instructor and forced to run thirty laps around the gardens while his classmates finish up and take a break, but he barely feels the ground beneath his feet. After all, he has Kishi's handkerchief in his pocket and the memory of his kiss in his heart, and besides… after all this, there's still the promise of returning Kishi's handkerchief to him _in person_ after this, as well.


End file.
